


Unconditional Love

by allycat83



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat83/pseuds/allycat83
Summary: This story idea wouldn't leave me alone lol. It's my one shot to what happened after our lovely ladies left for their holiday to Cornwall.Enjoy 😉Comments and kudos appreciated.





	Unconditional Love

Unconditional Love

Vanessa loosened her hair from its ponytail and laid back on the soft bed that Charity had promised.  
She wasn't wrong it was like lying on a cloud, she made a mental note to discuss with Charity the prospect of buying a new mattress as theirs had seen better days. 

She couldn't help remembering one of their love making sessions when Vanessa has nearly tore a hole in the corner of the mattress from the intense orgasm she had experienced at the hands and mouth of her fiancee she blushed then sat up and began to rifle through her suitcase for something to wear for the hot tub.

She was going to surprise Charity by wearing her birthday suit, but thought better of it, when selecting she saw the skimpy black bikini that she had packed. She had worn it once on their holiday abroad before, not that she had worn it long, Charity had practically torn it off her with her teeth, luckily the beach had been deserted that evening. She remembered how they kept joking that for weeks after they kept finding sand in their panties.

Suddenly Vanessa heard Charity talking, she had gone to check on the boys after they had tucked them in to bed half hour or so earlier. Vanessa dressed in her bikini and tied her hair loosely up then went to hear the conversation incase they needed her.

"Now boys, Mummy wants some 'Adult time with your other Mummy so I've read you another Spiderman story so please go to sleep" Charity said practically begging, Vanessa smiled and peered through the door that was ajar and as she was about to step inside she heard Johnny speak again "Why does mummy shout at you?" He asked innocently.

Vanessa felt a lump form in her throat, how could she be so stupid of course the boys heard her shout and cry and scream. She had naively believed they didn't understand, how wrong she was.

"Mummy misses Grandad Frank and sometimes when we are angry or sad we shout at people we love" Moses looked and Johnny then spoke "Can we shout at you too?". A tear fell from Vanessa's eye, Charity spoke again "No, Mummy is just sad sometimes we don't mean to but we get angry and hurt those we love". Johnny thought for a minute "Mummy Charity, does mummy love you she makes you cry?" Vanessa had never heard him call her mummy before she smiled between tears then her face fell.  
"I think so mate, I hope so, I love her so much" Charity said kissing each boy on the head. "Will Moses always be my brother?" Johnny asked yawning "Even if mummy doesn't love you?" Charity swallowed down a lump in her throat, "Always, and if mummy and I don't get married, you are still both my son's, I love you both very much". The boys smiled "More than chocolate?" They both asked, Charity giggled "More than anything, night boys". 

Vanessa tiptoed away from the room quickly she felt as if she had her heart squeezed, she had hurt Charity through her behaviour and even her sons had noticed it she vowed there and then to never make Charity feel sad, to always put her first as she did for her and to rekindle their lost romance through months of pain and anguish starting with this holiday.

Vanessa slipped into the hot tub and felt her body instantly relax as the bubbles began to form, she saw Charity approaching her cautiously "Room for another?" She asked "Of course" she answered taking a full view of Charity's emerald green bikini that accentuated her beautiful eyes.

"Wow you look incredible" Vanessa breathed really looking at her fiancee. "The view isn't so bad here either" Charity smiled climbing in next to Vanessa who immediately rested her head on her shoulder.

After a couple of minutes silence they both spoke then laughed. "You go first" Vanessa said, "The boys are sleeping now I hope, they were tired" Vanessa was unsure to mention what she heard but wanted no secrets beteen them. "I heard you all, I mean I was going to say goodnight, but heard the boys and you I'm so sorry Charity "Vanessa cried, Charity pulled her tighter to her body. "It's okay" she soothed rubbing her arm gently.

"It's not, the way I have treated you, I wouldn't blame you if you left me, I don't deserve you" Vanessa sobbed. Charity gently lifted her face up, "I did the same when I was hurt the Bails situation, I understand and for the record I would never leave you, I love you stupidly and completely".

Vanessa leant forward and for the first time in days she kissed her fiancee. They both deepened the kids and as their tongues met and danced together, they both began to caress each others bodies.

As Charity grazed Vanessa's nipple on top of the bikini, Vanessa pulled back breathless, "Too soon?" Charity asked looking down, "Not soon enough" Vanessa answered pulling her top off and placing her lovers hands on her breasts.

The kissing became more passionate, the touches electric they were both on fire, "Scoot up" Charity breathed lifting Vanessa up so she was sat on the hot tub, Charity leant up and Vanessa lifted herself enough to have the remainder of her clothing removed. She thought she had died and gone to heaven as Charity's agile tongue swept through her wet folds, "Fuck Charity" Vanessa sighed throwing her head back, as Charity bought her to an earth shattering orgasm.

After her third had subsided, Charity removed her fingers and sucked on them watching Vanessa's eyes turn darker through lust. Vanessa grabbed Charity's hand and pulled her from the hot tub.  
They ran inside like a couple of teenagers and Vanessa didn't waste time dominating Charity, removing her clothes so fast and pushing her back against the door, Charity approached her first orgasm so fast as Vanessa's tongue was relentless in coaxing two orgams in quick succession. 

They both lay back on the bed breathing fast, "Wow" Charity gasped "I forgot how amazing you are". Vanessa smirked pushing two fingers inside her "I had better help you remember then".

A while later in each others arms both sated, they looked at each other and kissed as Charity pulled the duvet over them. "I love you babe" she said kissing Vanessa gently as she began to yawn, "I love you too, always and forever" Vanessa whispered before falling asleep. Charity held her close and before drifting in to slumber herself she smiled, she loved Vanessa, her beautiful pocket rocket forever and unconditionally.


End file.
